Heredity and Hats
| Image = 060HeredityAndHats.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien and Laura Bailey as Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia. | ChapterNum = 5 | EpNum = 04 | GnSNum = C1E60 | Airdate = 2016-07-14 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 2:42:35 | VOD = VOD | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-60-heredity-and-hats/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the fourth episode of the fifth chapter of Critical Role, and the first episode of the series to be performed before a live studio audience. Forced by circumstance to enter the elven city of Syngorn in the Feywild, Vox Machina reluctantly seeks audience with Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia's estranged father, Syldor Vessar, and his new family. After a tense reunion, the party acquires diplomatic papers to pursue their agenda in the city—and complete some unscrupulous tasks for their satyr guide, Garmelie. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements * Live show in Indianapolis, Indiana, at the Hilbert Circle Theatre on Saturday, August 6th, 2016, at 8:00pm. Tickets are available online for General Admission ($60) and VIP ($200, includes poster and meet-and-greet). Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Our intrepid band of adventurers, Vox Machina, found themselves recently traversing the Feywild in search of another Vestige of Divergence. In doing so they managed to find an old friend in the nymph Nahla, acquired some information by trading a book, and found their way towards the Evershifting Grasses northward in search of where the object of the Divergence lay. "In doing so they found a new ally, a new friend, a little satyr by the name of Garmelie, who had made some really interesting sketches of the party upon being caught, and was then dragged into Scanlan's ''Magnificent Mansion, and Pike then asked him to make a fantastic mural for the interior of that place, which I think still resides there to this day...on the Internet, as we've discovered.'' "Upon traveling further north—hopefully to find their final destination in the form of the Shademurk Bog where the Fenthras bow seemingly exists—they instead came upon Syngorn, the city from the youthful days of Vex and Vax. Upon encountering Watcher Iova watching the gate, recognizing the twins and letting them within the actual city of Syngorn." Part I During the tense reunion between Syldor and his twin children, the stoic elf repeatedly expresses disappointment and disinterest in Vax and Vex. Vex had previously revealed her nervousness to Percy about seeing her father again, clearly wanting to impress him, Syldor seems unimpressed. Percy sticks up for his friend in a surprising way, however, when Syldor provides diplomatic papers to allow Vox Machina to conduct business within Syngorn. Upon reading the parchment, Percy thanks Syldor but points out that he'll need to amend one of the names—it's actually "Lady Vex'ahlia". In a moment of surprise, Syldor asks, "Oh?" Percy reveals that Vex is, in fact, "Lady Vex'ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt". Taliesin Jaffe clarified that it is "Grey", not "Great". Break Part II protecting Vex'ahlia and Keyleth from a Feywild bear spirit, from |artist=J.T. Arndt|source=https://twitter.com/CaptainKatoArt/status/756294247003873280|more=Also see J.T. Arndt's website.}}]] On their way to find Fenthras, Vox Machina stumbled across the territory of Orlan. While Keyleth attempted to defend herself in the form of a giant scorpion, Vex'ahlia called Trinket to her aid. Sensing danger, Trinket immediately attacked Orlan, putting up a good fight but ultimately doing little more than gnawing on the Fey creature and getting knocked around. However, the bear's persistence sways Orlan to reason, and after an impassioned speech by Trinket, the Fey Creature allows them to pass in peace. Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot (absent) * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Orlan * Unnamed guards * Braum: Son of Highwarden Tirelda * High Warden TireldaMatthew Mercer released a page of his DM notes containing a description of Feywild characters. Returning * Unnamed guards * Garmelie: A satyr from the Feywild, accompanying Vox Machina. * Watcher Iova: An elf from Syngorn (mentioned only). * Devana Vessar: Current wife of Syldor Vessar in Syngorn. * Syldor Vessar: Father of Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia. * Velora Vessar: Daughter of Syldor and Devana in Syngorn; half-sister of Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia. Inventory Quotations * Percy: You’re going to have to amend that one name, though, just to be fair. It’s Lady Vex'ahlia. Syldor: “Lady?” Percy: Lady Vex'ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt. * Percy: (attempting to win the favor of the Evershifting Grasses) Lovely field, I apologize at the rudeness of my compatriots. We will be gentle trouncing through you. We will make as little mark as we can and enjoy the splendor of your ever-changing colors. You are majestic; you are windswept; you are everything I could hope for in a beautiful field.﻿ * Matt: You've successfully parleyed with a field. Travis: First doors, then grass. Liam: Don't talk shit to grass! (hums 'The More You Know' jingle) Sam: How do you want to 'mow' this? * Orlan: You walk with this one; is she your charge? Trinket : She is everything. Her life is mine; you take HER, you take ME! Or we walk on and remember you as a kind soul. Orlan: (after a moment) Very well. If you are at her side, I take your charge as well. * Grog: Bidet! External Links * Episode transcript References Art: Category:Episodes performed before a live studio audience